


From the Mission Files of Agent P

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what really happens when Perry the Platypus goes on a mission? What really goes on inside his head? How does he do it? Requested by FanFiction user bookwatchertox. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Login

Username: Agent P  
Password: Agent P

*Beep-bop-boop*

Error message: Invalid password. Please try again.

Username: Agent P  
Password: 42

*Beep-bop-boop*

Welcome, Agent P. Please wait while your settings are retrieved.

*Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah-doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah-doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah-doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah… PERRY!*

Perry the Platypus began typing up a report of that day’s mission to stop the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz.


	2. An Email to Major Monogram

To: majormonogram@owca.net; carltheintern@owca.net  
From: agentptheplatypus@owca.net  
Subject: Current Mission (Artist kidnapped by Doofenshmirtz)  
Attachment: Progress report, part 1

Major Monogram (and Carl),  
Mission is not yet complete. Brown is safe for now. Progress report is attached.  
Agent P


End file.
